Always a Paperback Hero
by Broadway Magic
Summary: This story follows up on our favorite romance writer, Jack Willis, and Ruby Vale. my first, and probably the first, Paperback Hero fic. r&r pls!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Daniel Tess, that's it. I don't own Ruby or Jack (sigh)  
  
  
  
A dull thudding met Jack Willis's ears early one morning. Lance, Jack's blue-heeler, leapt up from Jack's side with an excited bark. Jack groaned and groped for a shirt, rubbing sleep from his eyes. The thudding persisted. Jack yanked the shirt on, grumbling.  
  
"Hold on, hold on! I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Jack called as he rolled out of his bed "cliché" of his truck. Rolling down the window, Jack stared into the cloudy blue eyes of Daniel Tess. Daniel was the owner of Queensland's Eastern Sky Inn, the residence Jack had taken up the previous night.  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Willis!" Daniel said brightly, a grin spreading across his weathered face at Jack's incredulous expression and raised eyebrow. "Aye. Ya slept well till noontime, Mr. Willis. Now, where might I find yer companion, Miz Ruby Vale?"  
  
Jack mentally shook himself. Ruby? What would Ruby be doing with him? She should be back with Suz and Hamish, pouring over bridal catalogs. And what was he doing in Queensland? He should be in Sydney promoting Ruby..er..his book. Jack grinned as it suddenly all rushed back. Driving back home, declaring his love for Ruby. He was getting as sappy as his romance novel.  
  
"JACK!!" a voice yelled suddenly. Jack looked past Daniel to see Ruby hobbling toward him on her crutch. He looked to Daniel, who nodded and stepped back to let Jack out. Jack leapt down, commanded Lance to stay, and ran over to Ruby.  
  
"Young love," Daniel murmured to himself, as Jack approached Ruby and kissed her.  
  
"It's about time, Jack!" Ruby exclaimed. "The Inn turned into an uproar the moment I walked in. they recognized me, and they want to meet the 'woman' who wrote the book, the 'coward'. Coward, they say. Coulda knocked 'em out for that!"  
  
Jack grimaced, knowing very well how true this was. Ziggy had told him how Ruby had bloodied Artie's lip, then readily challenged him, after Artie picked on Suz. "Rube," Jack began slowly. "We'll go home, let this all tone down. Everything will turn out fine, alright, kiddo?" The glare he received made him automatically regret his choice of words.  
  
"I told you not to call me 'kiddo'," Ruby replied sourly. "Besides, you bloody well know we can't go back! Back to where, eh, Jack? Back to Hamish? Bugga, Jack, I'm not heartless! Can't go back and walk around with you like I don't have a care in the world!" She paused as Jack tapped her cast lightly with his foot.  
  
"Speakin' of walkin', Miss Almighty," Jack said with a cough.  
  
"I can walk just fine!" Ruby said indignantly.  
  
"Hey Lance!" Jack called to his dog. "She's a stubborn Sheila, isn't she?" Two barks pierced the air. Jack grinned at Ruby, daring her to challenge their game of Lance's responses. "Now, about those blokes in the Inn…"  
  
"Jack, what are you thinking?" Ruby demanded.  
  
"Well, I may drive a truck, and I may look rugged, but I wouldn't result to fighting. Now, they just saw my head on the television. For all they care I'm a little shrimp." With a crooked grin at Ruby, Jack sauntered off toward the Inn.  
  
~*~Oy, what does our Jack Willis have up his sleeves…if he had sleeves? Read on in the upcoming chapter!~*~ 


	2. On our way Home

Jack slipped into the Inn, unseen by the other residents. Easing himself onto a bar stool, he ordered a Coke. A gruff, deep voice barked out behind him.  
  
"Aye, mate! Why doncha git yerself a good ole beer, and join us guys? Ye seem like a tough fellow, not one ta be drinkin' a Cola!" the voice laughed. Jack remained rooted in his spot, a small smile creeping onto his face. Finally, he whirled on the bar stool and faced the inn-goers, an amiable smile on his face.  
  
"Sorry," Jack said, stretching lazily. "I gotta drive, and I don't drink and drive." He took great pleasure in seeing the men of the Inn's jaws drop, eyes bulge out of their sockets. They obviously recognized him from the television, and as Jack suspected, didn't expect a tall, well- built man.  
  
"It-it's the romance writer!" the Burly Man exclaimed, eyes rooted to Jack's face. Jack nodded, proud that he now knew it was nothing to be ashamed of. "A man writin' a romance novel," the man continued, as though reading Jack's thoughts. "Having a woman publicize yer own book fer ya!"  
  
"Nevah send a woman to do a man's job, but if your name is…eh…"  
  
"Jack Willis," Jack replied lightly.  
  
"right. Like I was sayin. Nevah send a woman to do a man's job, but if your name is Jack Willis, well then, send a woman to do a woman's job done by a man!" a man laughed. Jack tilted his head thoughtfully, as though thinking, although he already knew his response.  
  
"Aren't there male nurses, male flight attendants, male secretaries? Hair stylists? Why not male romance writers?" Jack questioned curiously. The men shifted uneasily in their seats. Jack stood, glancing around, and headed toward the door, with a final remark tossed over his shoulder.  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it. Goes to show who the real men are. Good for you!" with that, he walked out. One man turned to the big Burly Man, eyes wide and chin quivering.  
  
"He kin read us lak a book, can't he?" he whispered. The men groaned and each whacked the man on the back of the head.  
  
Jack walked over to Ruby, who was situated on the step of the truck. She got up, fixing him with the glare that only Ruby Vale could ensue, the glare that could make him step back, and hesitate. "Jack Willis, what the bloody –eck were you doin?" She took his hand gently, turning it over. "No bruises. You didn't fight," she stared speculatively at him. "So?"  
  
Jack grinned, and helped her into the truck. "Let's go home. I've had enough of this celebrity style."  
  
~*~Several Days Later~*~  
  
Jack pulled into the dusty lot of the Boomerang Café. A smile lit his features at the vacant…JACK'S SPOT. He nudged the sleeping Ruby, and nodded to the sign. She grinned and punched him lightly. Jack eased gently on the brakes, a wince flooded his face.  
  
"Not again," he groaned. "Rube, hold on." Ruby flashed him an irritated, confused look, then understanding.  
  
"You never fixed the brakes did you, Jack?!" Ruby demanded. Jack grinned awkwardly, and jammed down harder on the brakes. The truck coasted forward, forward, till it rested, barely touching the metal of the parking spot. "Well done, Bond," Ruby teased.  
  
Inside, Suz was sweeping in the new café, when she heard the familiar squeal of brakes. "Jack's back!" Suz exclaimed ecstatically. "Ruby must be with him!" She bustled toward the door, when Artie grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, Suz! Jack isn't…"  
  
"SUZ!" Ruby's voice pierced the empty café. "SUZ!" She hobbled into the arms of the older woman, and the two women embraced.  
  
"Look at you, Ruby! Where's Jack?" Suz asked. Ruby shrugged, just as Jack walked in.  
  
"Suz!" Jack exclaimed, wrapping his arms around her, and lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Jack Willis, put me down this instant!" Suz admonished, laughing. Suddenly, the door opened.  
  
"I don't believe I got an invitation to a party." Suz, Ruby, Jack, and Artie turned to see Hamish leaning against the doorframe, a smile on his face.  
  
~*~ There, that's longer. Well, what will Hamish's true reaction be? Jack has something planned for Ruby. R&R and more will be written. Wait…more will be written anyway! Lol!~*~ 


End file.
